Conceit and Crudity
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Levy sat on the swing in front of the house, her nose in her book. The house had been quiet since three of her sisters had married, only leaving Levy and Lucy, and in the last few years they had grown closer. The problem now was how Levy was going to persuade Lucy that they did not need to go to the last ball. Levy knew she still needed a husband, but she still did not like balls.
1. Chapter 1 - Oh To Be The Last

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! ^_^**

**Hey! Happy New Year! Hope you had a great holiday! So, this story wasn't quite all me, so can I just thank _Rachel Ongaku (won't let me put the name properly?) _****and ****_RubyMen's Coffee_**** for your help and support! ^_^ I wouldn't have managed to start this story without them – _Rachel Ongaku _****helped with the casting of characters and convinced me that I should try writing out the idea that had floated around my head for months! ****_RubyMen's Coffee_**** (my best friend IRL) accidentally helped me with how to start the story – I was telling him about one of my childhood memories and his response was to tell me it sounded like something out of a Jane Austin novel, and ta-dah! We have the idea that started the story! So thank you so much both of you! ^_^ Hope everyone enjoys my little Fairy Tail parody of a sequel to _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Oh To Be the Last<strong>

Levy sat on the wooden swing that hung from the branch of the giant oak tree in front of the house, her nose buried in her book. She had been there for some time now, subconsciously swinging back and forth gently. Every now and then she would glance over the top of her book to watch a passing insect, busy in the quiet garden. She looked up as the new gardeners quietly walked in, clearly trying not to disturb her. She smiled at them as they nodded politely to her. They sometimes gave her reason to smile, so she didn't grudge them a little one. The house had been so quiet since three of her sisters had married.

Mirajane and Erza had had a beautiful joint wedding a few years ago, and Mira even had two little girls now. Erza was with Mr Fernandes' child, and only a few months from finally giving birth. Millianna, their youngest sister, had married only a few months before the eldest two, leaving only Levy and Lucy at home with their parents. Levy was a bookworm. She was bold and confident but she had always lived in her sisters' shadows. Mira was the kind, motherly one. Erza was the bold, confident, witty one, and of course both of them were beautiful and talented. Levy was never considered beautiful or talented. Then of course was Millianna. Millianna was the bold, loud and bubbly favourite child of their mother, she was also the youngest. Millianna had got married at the young age of sixteen to a young man from the military, Lyon Vastia.

Lucy was different however. Lucy had always followed. She had never followed Levy, obviously, but she had happily followed both their elder sisters and their youngest. Now they only had each other, and it was definitely a shock for both of them. They each had their own room now, Levy having moved into Mira and Erza's room, but as there were only the two of them, Lucy had to make do with Levy's company...and Levy had to put up with Lucy's much more outgoing and lively personality. In the last few years the sisters had definitely grown much closer; Lucy learning the piano, as well as learning how to sit quietly without being bored, while Levy had learned to read more than just the bible, and had learned that following the latest trends maybe wasn't just about exposing innocent young women to the brutish male race.

The problem Levy now had to think about, of course, was how she was going to persuade Lucy that they did not need to go to the last ball before the season ended completely. Levy still did not like them. She was never considered beautiful enough or interesting enough to be chosen as a partner of interest at a ball, but Lucy would be danced with all night. However, as their father had introduced the new rule a few years ago, just before their eldest sisters were married, Lucy was not even allowed to go to the ball without Levy – their father had decided that forcing Levy to dance with the men Lucy found for her was maybe being slightly unfair, and had decided it was fine for Lucy to dance without Levy, as long as Levy or himself were nearby.

Levy sighed and looked down at her dress. The current fashion drew perfect attention to how small her chest was, while it made her younger sister's seem even larger. Levy had never been blessed with a large chest, and at the age of five and twenty, she was unlikely to continue growing. She would remain short and almost completely chest-less for the rest of her life. She knew she still needed to find a husband, but she had nothing to fight with. Lucy's previous silliness had cost her many potential suitors, but then again, she had been in the shadows of Mira and Erza. She had never stood a chance as a seventeen year old girl as she had attempted to gain the eye of either Mr Justine or Mr Fernandes. Rich men did not want silly young girls. Lucy was now two and twenty, and very accomplished. Levy doubted it would be long before she was left completely alone.

Levy stood up and brushed out the creases of her dress. She had made it herself out of plain, dark brown light-weight material. It had not been complicated for her, not even making the long sleeves fit perfectly, but she had felt slightly bitter as she had fitted the dress to fit just under her almost nonexistent bust. Lucy had persuaded her that she should attempt to make a dress that was slightly out of fashion for this final ball, just as an attempt to gain some positive attention for a change. Lucy loved the current fashion, so Levy had been highly surprised, but she had agreed and had started to make the dress. That had been months ago, and Levy did not necessarily regret following her sister's advice; she was actually very pleased with the dress – she just did not want to go to the ball.

She laid her book down on the swing and headed towards the gate where the two gardeners had just come from. She was going to go for a walk; she would be back before anyone even noticed she was gone. She slipped through the gate, glancing behind her before shutting it quietly. Erza had used to wander off like this, and Levy now understood why. She ambled up the hill, lifting the hem of her dress above the damp grass. She smiled when she reached the top; she had arrived at the edge of the trees. On the other side of the trees was her little place where she could go to think. She slipped into the trees and made her way down through the growing nettles, careful not to get stung.

She heard a voice before she even heard the gentle bubble of the river. She stopped in her amble, really to make her way back home if the voice came towards her. She stood in silence, trying to decide which way the voice was going. She had been there for a few minutes before realising there was more than one. She crept forward soundlessly, trying to find out what the two voices were clearly arguing about. There was both a male voice and a female one, maybe she should turn back? She took another step forward and the river became visible through the trees. She stayed hidden behind the trunk of one of the trees as she watched the blue haired woman arguing with someone just out of sight. She was tall and beautiful, what could they be arguing about? Levy strained her ears, curiosity getting the better of her.

"...look after Juvia! Juvia does not need you to worry about her! Juvia knows what she is doing!" Who was this woman in front of her? And for that matter, why was she arguing with a man about someone called 'Juvia'?

"Juvia, just calm down! You're going to end up in the damn river! I don't care if you like this 'Mr Fullbuster' or not, I just don't want you getting hurt! Just get your damn ass home before your parents realise you're missing! Feel free to do what the rest of the women in this town do! Be silly over the damn fool, try to win him! I don't care! I just refuse to be responsible for the mess after he breaks your damn heart!"

Levy stood completely stunned. Gentlemen do not use that sort of language, and certainly not in front of a lady, never mind directed at a lady! Levy knew who 'Mr Fullbuster' was, everyone did. He was the current most eligible bachelor in town, and her mother had encouraged her and Lucy to do everything they could to gain the man's affections. Levy had sat back quietly during their introduction to the young man, letting her sister try for him. He had not seemed to object to her; in fact he rather seemed to admire her plentiful bosom, even if he had blushed slightly as she had pushed it out towards him – although, looking at this 'Juvia' lady in front of her, Lucy certainly had some competition. Juvia certainly looked like a tall, beautiful and elegant young lady in her beautifully fitting long blue dress that hugged her bountiful chest so annoyingly.

Levy sighed before turning to walk back home. Her turn would come. One day she would find a man that was not upset about her love of books and her flat chest. It did not take her long to walk back to the gate, only to be met with an enthusiastic Lucy asking where she had been, while telling her that they had a visitor of the very handsome variety. Levy instantly knew who Lucy meant and calmly followed behind her younger sister, thinking of the poor young woman currently down by the river. She placed a false smile on her face, as Lucy had taught her, and walked into the drawing room as the eldest Miss Conbolt, Miss Lucy Conbolt following directly after her. Her eyes met Mr Fullbuster's instantly as they walked in, for some reason challenging him to say something that would give away the true intentions of this unexpected visit. She was not about to let her sister get hurt by this man who had already led another on. He greeted them politely and continued to talk amiably with their father as they curtsied and sat down.

Levy would start then.

"Mr Fullbuster, what brings you out here today?"

"Miss Conbolt." He nodded, smiling at her, "I wished to share company with your father, is that not a good excuse?"

"Oh, but I had heard tell of a young lady by the name of Juvia that you liked to keep company with?"Levy enquired innocently, not failing to notice his flinch at the name 'Juvia', while her sister stiffened slightly.

"...Juvia? Perhaps you are referring to Miss Loxar? She is a very intriguing young woman. As to keeping company with her, I must deny all knowledge of. I have business with her father most days, so I regularly find myself within the same room, however I have yet to have an in depth conversation with her, as I have managed with you on several occasions."

Levy thanked him for his compliment before turning to her sister who was still sitting stiffly on her stool. Levy smiled at her, waking Lucy from her daze. The blonde could only smile back at her sister as she realised she had a potential rival. She had to ask about her, but now was not the time, not while Mr Fullbuster was here. She could not let her family down again. It had been some time since a rich bachelor such as Mr Fullbuster had come to the area, and she knew she did not have forever. Levy had firmly implanted into her that a flower only blooms once – and it was not as if there were going to be many more bachelors while she still 'bloomed'.

The ball was her last chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this mysterious 'Miss Juvia Loxar'? And who was the ungentlemanly man she was arguing with? Will Mr Fullbuster lead on sweet Miss Lucy Conbolt and break her heart? Or will he break the mysterious Miss Loxar's? Can Levy convince her sister not to go to the ball? And will her turn ever come?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! ^_^ Please let me know what you think! It's my first attempt at this sort of story and I'm trying to write a Period Drama of all things! Any pointers would be great! ^_^ Chapter 2 will be up next Friday but I'll be back at uni so it may be a little late! :P**

_Sunday One Shot: 'Waiting' (A GaLe/Gajevy)_

_Tuesday's One Piece story: 'The Twisting String that is Fate' Ch2_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Report of the Gossipers

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima! XD**

**Hey! Really sorry this is 3 weeks late! I just got my laptop back late last night, so this is my first post in 3 weeks! Technology hates me, but I'm trying to fight it to get you stories! ;P Glad to be back, and I hope this chapter will be worth the wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – The Report of the Gossipers<strong>

"Levy my dear girl, would you deliver this to the blacksmith? I would ask your sister to do it as usual, but it is the ball tonight and she has just got her allowance – I can trust you not to spend all of your money on silly trinkets." Mr Conbolt called, walking out of his study.

Levy took the sealed envelope from her father, accepting her task. She was not one for enjoying a walk into town unless it was to go to church, but that was tomorrow. Today was the day of the last ball of the season, and for once Levy was looking forward to putting on her dress, she just was not looking forward to the ball. She put on her brown bonnet that matched her usual dress colour perfectly, and walked out the door, closing it quietly so as not to let her father down by letting Lucy know she was leaving.

She started the short walk into town, leaving their small estate behind. She hoped to have one of her own some day, preferably as the wife of a respected clergyman, but her chances of that were slowly decreasing as she made her way through her twenties. She only had three years left until she became the undesirable eight and twenty.

She could hear all the whispers as she walked up the main street. She only ever came into town when her sister dragged her in to find something – at least it was not 'someone' anymore – but for Levy to appear on her own? To the townspeople it must be worthy gossip, for they were gossiping very loudly indeed. She politely ignored their stares and words whispered loudly behind shielding hands. The giggles met her ears as she got closer to the Blacksmith's workshop. She knew her sister usually did the errands in town, but why should Levy doing it cause so much hilarity? She was about to find out.

Levy stepped in and immediately stepped back out again, the giggles now turned into obvious laughter. Had that been a woman working? She stood in horror as she tried to remember what she had just seen. The person certainly had to be at least six foot, and that mass of long black hair! At least it had looked like hair, maybe it had been a fur mantle? No respectable man would have so much unkempt hair!

Levy took a deep breath to steady herself, still ignoring the spectators around her, and stepped back in. She was met with a wall of black hair once again. She looked up to see strong tanned shoulders coming out of where the long, thick black hair had been roughly tied back at the nape of the neck with a long, thin piece of soot-coated pale material.

Levy opened her eyes to find herself lying along a strange, aged-looking, hard grey sofa in what was clearly some sort of office. She looked around her and remembered having walked in, but she had no idea what she was doing laying on the Blacksmith's sofa in his office, for that was the only place she could reason it to be, with the sounds of metal clashing with metal calling clearly through the office door that lead to the small yard outside.

She sat up slowly, her head pounding as she moved. She placed a hand to her head and promptly panicked, realising her bonnet was gone. Her hair was on clear display, and to top it off, it was a complete mess where someone had clearly been trying to deal with the rather large bump on her head. She looked around the room in horror from where she sat, as she tried to locate her bonnet.

"You're up then." A chill went down her spine as she recognised the man's voice.

He was the man from the river. He was the man who had argued with Miss Loxar. He was the man she had been eaves dropping on, and he was the man she was here to see. The tall man with the rough voice and harsh vocabulary was in fact the blacksmith. Her sister had been forced to come see this man for the last few years, and Levy could not help but feel guilty for not accompanying Lucy before now. Right now she wished her sister here very dearly. She felt small and vulnerable in front of this muscular giant. He was nothing like the two tall gardeners that liked to entertain her when her parents were not looking. Levy nodded, not looking up at the man. She could not look him in the eye after eavesdropping so openly.

"Well, Miss Conbolt, I got the letter you came to deliver. It is usually Miss Lucy Conbolt who comes in – your sister I believe? And Mrs Fernandes too." He stepped forward, closing the door behind him, and walked over to his desk, "Miss Lucy fainted too the first time she came in, but Mrs Fernandes just made some jesting remark on my appearance, about how it could scare any gentlewoman to near death. After seeing your reaction, Miss Conbolt, I am inclined to believe her."

"I am sure my sisters meant no offence, Sir. I certainly did not, but I must confess I have never fainted at the sight of such a tall male before." She replied, still not looking at the man, but rather looking away from him to hide her face.

"Tall 'male', huh?" Levy flinched as his almost gentlemanly conversation slipped slightly, "you are a very intriguing young lady indeed, Miss Conbolt. I did not mean to frighten you, and you have certainly gained a rather large bump for your troubles. I shall see you home safely to your parents, and give your father my reply in person."

Levy's eyes widened in surprise. He was going to take her home? Such an ominous appearing man was to walk her home? The gossip outside, just at her being in town alone, was bad enough without such a rough looking man walking her through the town, especially considering how long she must have been here, alone in his office. Had he been outside in his yard working the whole time while she had been in here? She blinked as a brown piece of material found its way in front of her. She took her bonnet from the giant and asked politely if there was a mirror.

As she looked in the surprisingly clean mirror, she found herself staring in horror at her appearance. Her blue hair looked no different than as if she had just woken. Not only had she left herself vulnerable in this man's office, she had allowed him to see her in such a state. What must he think of her? She had successfully shamed her father yet again.

She politely requested a brush, to which surprisingly she was handed a very clean, large brush. She had expected she would be lucky to have received a filthy comb from such an unkempt man. She could feel his eyes watching her as she reorganised her hair the best she could. She would have to ask Lucy or Aries to correct it for her before the ball. She replaced the bonnet over her hair with a small blush, still refusing to look at the man who would so kindly walk her home.

They walked back in silence. They had both ignored the gossip as they had walked through the town, and Levy was tempted to ask if he was perhaps married. It was unusual for a man to act so calmly in such conditions – she had only seen it two times before, and those two men had successfully married her sisters. Mr Fernandes had taken some persuading to ignore the townspeople's gossip. Levy reached the path that lead to the front of the house and politely thanked the man before turning to walk in, only to find him to continue walking beside her.

"I agreed to see you safely to your parents, and told you that I would speak to your father in person concerning his request. "

Levy watched out of her bedroom window as the tall man left only an hour later. She had retreated to her room to lie down as soon as she had taken the man to her father. She could not help but be curious about the strange man, and her sister, who was currently lounging on her bed, was perfectly happy to answer her questions.

"What, pray, is his name? He never introduced himself, which I believe to be in terrible manner, I must say." Lucy giggled at her sister; it had been some time since she had shown this much interest in a man, even if it was just to give him a bad report.

"His name, I believe, is Mr Redfox. He is the only known living son of the late Mr Redfox. I am afraid I do not know much of his family, however I have heard rumours of blue haired girls spending an unusual amount of time with him. I do not jest at your expense, my dear Levy. I asked around town yesterday about a Miss Loxar, and I believe she is a childhood friend of Mr Redfox's as it turns out. Her family is actually surprisingly wealthy; her father earns four thousand pounds a year!" Lucy explained happily, sitting up from the bed.

Levy nodded quietly to inform her sister that she was in fact listening, only vaguely aware of her sister's coy smile as she continued to look out of the window from her little chair.

"I also heard tell of a young girl, also of blue hair, who spends many an afternoon with him. Rumours say her to be his daughter, but that he is not married. He is a respected tradesman, but not considered a gentleman. He is obviously quite a scandalous man, Levy. I have never braved to glance at his face, but I have heard tell of him being rather handsome. Did you think him handsome, Levy?" Levy turned her gaze from the now empty path towards her sister, a slightly confused expression on her face.

"I did not look at his face, dear sister, but I believe I can agree that he is no gentleman. I even believe him to be the man from the river, which leads me to believe him to be the least civilised man in history. It would not surprise me if he had a child out with marriage; in fact it would not surprise me if he had several! He probably gets drunk and takes the innocence of young girls on a daily basis. He is certainly no man of the Lord." Levy responded with almost perfect calm, refusing to let her anger show in more than just her words.

"Levy! Those are harsh words indeed! Just because he is a tradesman and not a clergyman, does not mean that he does such terrible things! What must you think of the poor soldiers I like to dance with?" Lucy asked, standing up and taking hold of her sister's hands.

"I still worry that you may fall prey to such men, and become a disgrace such as your dear Millianna, but I hope you will not – I have grown rather fawned of you, dear Lucy, and wish you great happiness." Levy smiled honestly, hoping her sister did not take offence.

Lucy shook her head, smiling, and hugged her sister. They had had so many misunderstanding in the past because of her awkwardness, but now Lucy knew how to understand her sister, and knew that Levy had had no intension of offending her, as much as her comment on 'falling prey' to the soldiers had hurt, she knew her sister did not mean it how it sounded. She guided her sister over to the chair in front of the large mirror and started to work on Levy's hair in preparation for the ball. If Levy put up a fuss now, she had some sly comments she could make about the 'uncivil' man that had walked her dear sister home after she had fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Levy meet the 'uncivil' Mr Redfox again? Which side of him will she accept as the real one? Who is the young blue-haired girl that who spends her afternoons in his yard? Is she really his daughter? Or is that just gossip? Will the two meet at the ball tonight? Or will she successfully avoid him?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ Please let me know what you think; I'm trying to write in the style of Jane Austen using Hiro Mashima's characters...both very big shoes to fill...one is a famous author and the other is a totally awesome Mangaka! I'm really nervous!**

** Thanks for not giving up on me! I hope you all understand, and the first thing I'm doing when I get money next Friday is go out to buy a new USB stick, as hinted by MistyQueHarper – promise I will! I don't want to go through all that again...I even have my passwords written down, which was something I was trying to avoid...I'm quite easily distracted and having access to fanfiction from anywhere? Yeah...oops? 0:) Anyway, I'm ecstatic to be back, and I hope you've enjoyed today's Fairy Tail chapter update! Oh, and do you want additional updates until we get back to where we should be, since today should have been Ch4, or are you ok with just sticking to 1 update a week?**

**_MakeItHayle,_**** I'm so glad you liked the first chapter ^_^ Sorry this update is so late! They're normally weekly (give or take a day)! Thank you for letting me know you'd read the update! It actually made me feel a little better knowing that at least some of the lovely people reading this were aware of what was going on! Hope you liked this chapter too! There's 9 chapters so it's not exactly short 0:) Trying to change the characters to fit into Pride and Prejudice but still keeping them in character is hilariously hard – one of my friends told me it wasn't possible when I told him what I was doing, but by that point I'd written the first four chapters! XD As for guilty pleasure, I've read it 4 times and have all the adaptations on video/DVD! 0:) I kept borrowing my Mum's fancy hardback copy of ****_all _****of them, and the paper is as fine as the paper in the bible, so she bought me all six novels in paperback for my birthday 0:) Anyway, thanks and hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**_'Guest'_****, glad you loved it! Hope this chapter was to your liking too! ^_^ What makes you think Natsu will appear? ;P ;P**

**_shiftgiggles,_**** you've hit the nail on the head! Yip, I'm trying to continue to write as if it was a continuation of P&P, so yeah, just a little wordy! ;P I actually got my Mum to proofread this (my only proofread story! My parents live 50miles away...that is how far I went to get this proofread!)...she just suddenly shouted out 'BLUE HAIR?' and accidentally startled the sleeping boxer at her feet! XD She had to calm my brother's dog back down before she could continue reading, but she was not impressed by there being blue hair XD I can't help Juvia's, Levy's and 'the young girl's' hair colour! Mashima-sensei designed that! XD So, hope you enjoyed this 2****nd**** chapter and you're still finding the story just as interesting! ^_^ Sorry about the wait! :(**

**_Erin Bloodrein Sage,_**** it makes me really happy to hear that! XD Thank you! I'm really sorry about this being so late! Updates are usually weekly! Hope you're continuing to love it! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday One-Shot: <strong>Ma Forte Peu Mellorine (My Strong Little Mellorine) – My first Sanami.

**One Piece Tuesday: **The Twisting String that is Fate Ch2 – Zorobin.

**Fairy Tail Friday: **Conceit and Crudity Ch3_(4?)_ – GaLe/Gajevy & others! ^_^

_If you let me know by Sunday if you want additional updates, I'll post another chapter with the one-shot ^_^ Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Dance

**AN: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters! ^_^**

**Ok, time for Ch3, hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – The First Dance<strong>

Levy walked into the town hall, her arm linked with her sister's as they made their appearance behind their parents. She felt everyone's eyes fall on them and she smiled, not her fake smile that Lucy had taught her, but a genuine one. Everyone was staring at her sister. Maybe tonight would be the night?

She glanced around the hall, looking for Mr Fullbuster, only to have her eyes meet with deep blue ones. The blue haired woman was smiling at them, or rather Levy. What had she done to earn such attention? What offended this woman concerning her? She had become increasingly aware of her neighbours' snide comments after Mira and Erza left, and she had a feeling things were not going to change, especially with concerns to such a beautiful woman.

"Good evening," she curtseyed, "Juvia knows it is considered impolite to introduce oneself, however Juvia is unable to find Gajeel...Juvia would like to become friends, Miss Conbolt!"

"O-Oh, thank you, Miss Loxar, for your unexpected kindness, but pray tell me who this 'Gajeel' person is whom you thought could introduce us?" Levy asked, allowing her free hand to be taken by the excited young lady, clearly more her sister's age than her own.

"Gajeel? Juvia does not understand? Miss Conbolt spoke to Juvia's friend Gajeel this afternoon. Gajeel walked Miss Conbolt home after Miss Conbolt fainted?" Her confusion looked genuine as Levy studied the blue-haired beauty who was yet to say anything to Lucy.

"...The blacksmith? The tall man with the long black hair? His name is Mr Gajeel?" Lucy had sounded so confident earlier when she had told Levy that his name was 'Redfox'.

"I believe, Levy, Miss Loxar is calling Mr Redfox by his first name." Levy blushed slightly as Miss Loxar nodded enthusiastically before suddenly glaring at Lucy.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Miss Loxar! The two of you must be very close, to call a man by his first name?"

"Very close in deed, Miss Conbolt." Levy jumped slightly at the deep voice that had suddenly sounded above her.

Levy turned quickly to find her face only inches away from a broad chest dressed in a smart black jacket. She glanced down quickly in embarrassment, her forehead coming into contact with the man in question. She jumped back, her face the crimson of the deepest rose. She heard a strange laugh come from the direction of the man and chanced a quick upward glance, still however unable to see above his chest. She turned her blunder into a polite curtsy, her sister following her example, her stifled giggle clear even to Levy. Levy righted herself, taking a deep breath; she had to look this man in the eye some time, even with her short stature and his giant.

"I must thank you again, Sir, for walking me home earlier. That was very kind of you indeed, even if you were the cause of my injury." She politely spoke, looking directly at his strangely perfectly formed chin.

"I wished to speak to your father on business, there is no need to thank me, and certainly not in such a rude manner, Miss Conbolt."

"-em, Sir, my sister meant no offence! She was just upset that she fainted in front of you – she was worried that you would take offence at her doing so!" Lucy interrupted, trying to save her sister from more ridicule, before realising she had more than likely made it worse by speaking out of turn and interrupting the gentleman.

"Miss Lucy," Mr Redfox bowed politely, "good evening. I did not see you earlier while I had been attempting to deliver your dear sister home in one piece. I hope you are well?" Levy held her fake smile firmly in place as she heard the joke he make at her expense, and the obvious attempt to flirt with her sister – she felt unusually slighted by the man, even if this was normal within her little world.

"I am very well, thank you. You are well too, I trust?" Lucy responded, her usual happy smile on her face. How could she be like this in front of such a man? Was she at risk of falling into the obviously wandering hands of this clearly uncivil man in front of them?

"I am very well, thank you. I was actually hoping to enquire after your sister, however she has made it very clear that she is well." He replied, smiling politely before turning back to Levy. "Assuming that to be the case, Miss Conbolt, I wonder if I could interest you in a dance?" Levy stared in amazement at the proffered elbow, hardly about to believe that he could ask such a thing of her after openly insulting her.

"Gajeel, Juvia was hoping to get to know Miss Conbolt, if she would be so kind? Juvia is sure Miss Lucy would be happy to dance! Juvia always sees Miss Lucy dancing, and feels Miss Conbolt is generally less inclined to do so." Levy thanked her, glad to be saved from such a horrific occurrence.

Levy watched as her sister took Mr Redfox's arm politely and smiled, perfectly happy to dance with him. Did Lucy know something she did not? Maybe she was using the dance as an excuse to look around the whole room for Mr Fullbuster? Levy felt something pull on her arm gently and started to follow the happy looking Miss Loxar to a table near the piano where their conversation would not be easily overheard. Levy took a seat and leant forward to a polite distance, which Miss Loxar quickly made even smaller.

"Juvia wishes to get to know Miss Conbolt! Gajeel says Miss Conbolt is a very interesting person indeed, and Gajeel was very correct in describing Miss Conbolt! Juvia knew Miss Conbolt instantly!"

"Mr Redfox described me to you? Why would such a man do that?" Levy asked, sitting back slightly.

"'Such a man'? Gajeel is a wonderful gentleman! Juvia does not understand? Miss Conbolt does not like Gajeel at all? Juvia has never seen Gajeel take such an interest in a lady before..." Levy stared in disbelief at Miss Loxar's clear look of disappointment.

"I would not quite say that, Miss Loxar. Mr Redfox has just sur...I beg your pardon? 'such an interest'? I heard tell of him having a daughter? I insist he must have shown interest in a woman to have a child of either gender!"

"...daughter? Is Miss Conbolt perhaps referring to Miss Wendy? Juvia's younger sister, Miss Wendy Loxar?" Levy's face flushed at her shameful mistake, before she quickly reminded herself of the other rumours – rumours of adultery are usually well grounded, even if rumours of fathering children was generally less so.

"I am very sorry to have made such a grievous mistake, Miss Loxar! That was very rude of me! How may I apologise? I truly meant no offence!" Levy replied, leaning forward again.

"Well, Miss Conbolt could honour Gajeel with a dance?" Levy nodded, worried slightly about her new friend's sly smile.

It was not long before Levy found herself dancing with the rudest man she had ever met. He was certainly no gentleman. He had practically dragged her to the dance floor, and then he refused to look at her! She had not expected him to say much, but the silence was becoming unbearable, even for her! She was actually glad when everyone suddenly stopped mid-dance – it usually meant the arrival of someone important.

Levy listened quietly to the whispers from behind the tall woman in front of her, blocking her sight of the door, at least until she heard Mr Justine mentioned. Was Mira here? Why had she not written? Levy stepped out from behind the woman, only to nearly walk into another broad chest. She looked up and realised that this blonde-haired man was certainly much larger that Mr Redfox. Levy nervously looked up at the man with the scar over his left eye as he glared down at her.

"The eldest 'Miss Conbolt' I believe." Levy stared in disbelief, as much at the fact it had been a statement rather than a question, than that he had actually known who she was, "you are mildly handsomer than I have heard tell, however, Justine and his wife were clearly far too generous." Levy felt a mild blush of embarrassment heat her cheeks at his insults.

"Dear Sir, you seem to know of me, however I am afraid I know nothing of you?" Levy queried, her fake smile gracing her face, feeling a strange reassuring presence behind her as she spoke.

"This man, Miss Conbolt, is Mr Laxus Dreyar. He is a dear friend of your brother's – perhaps you remember seeing him during one of your many visits to your eldest sister's?"

"Thank you, Mr Redfox," Levy nodded to him as he stepped around to stand beside her, "however, I believe I would remember such a man."

"Indeed you would. I would appreciate, Gajeel, if you did not insult such a wonderful young woman in my presence. I am no stranger to what you do in your own time, however the Conbolts may no longer have such lowly acquaintances, especially if said acquaintance only has intensions to insult Miss Conbolt," Levy stood completely stunned as Mr Dreyar took her hand and kissed it gently, not looking away from her eyes.

"I...I must introduce you to my younger sister, Miss Lucy Conbolt." Levy squeaked out, surprising herself.

"I heard her to be a silly little girl, but I had heard of you being equally silly. Upon meeting you, Miss Conbolt, I feel mildly more optimistic about my visit." Levy felt something stir within her under his stare.

"Miss Lucy is alongside the piano, standing with Miss Loxar, whom I believe you will remember?" Mr Dreyar nodded in reply to Mr Redfox, a strangely serious air about him as he turned towards the piano.

Levy felt something take hold of her hand, breaking her out of her trance. She glanced down to find her small hand in cased in one that clearly belonged to a giant. Her eyes followed the black sleeve until they reached broad shoulders, causing her to remember her dance partner. She glanced away again, refusing to look at him as the dance started up again.

She watched Mr Dreyar's back as he repeated his introduction to her sister. Levy caught the pained look that flashed across Miss Loxar's eyes just as Mr Redfox spun her under his arm in perfect time to the rhythm of the music. She felt the world around her stop. She looked up at her dance partner, finding herself staring into eyes that would rival even the reddest oil paints. She had a strange feeling of nothing being able to capture the beauty of his eyes as he leant forward, his lips moving past hers towards her ear.

"It would be better if you stayed clear of Mr Dreyar – he is not the gentleman he seems under his harsh but cleverly made insults. He is no gentleman, and no friend of Juvia and I."

Levy watched as Mr Redfox retreated into the crowd, leaving her standing in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this Mr Laxus Dreyar? Why does Mr Redfox disprove of him? And why did Miss Loxar seem pained by his appearance? Will Levy and Lucy heed Mr Redfox's warning? Or will they brush aside the 'rude' Mr Redfox for the intriguing man that has come to their town?<strong>

**Hey mina! Hope you enjoyed today's update! ^_^ **(Note: 'Mr Justine' is married to Levy and Lucy's eldest sister, making him their 'brother-in-law', which would, at the time, be referred to as 'brother' – Levy and Lucy are 2 of 5 girls, and they have no biological brothers, just 3 by marriage! ^_^ )

* * *

><p><strong><em>FlyingDoll4,<em>**** hehe, well back then (and even now in some places – my home village for example), gossip was how anybody knew anything. Really. If one person heard anything interesting or important, everyone would eventually know due to 'gossip chains' ^_^ I have a recent real-life example of how wrong a little bit of gossip can go: I take my best friend to my home village, and there's a community bbq, but there's not enough seats, so my friend and I share a seat (one on top of the other, sitting on knees), and the rumour starts that she's my girlfriend – it was put right! XD I have more serious examples, but yeah, the people of this story have seen Miss Wendy (with ****_dark_**** blue hair) playing in Mr Redfox's yard and decided that she must be his XD Technically an easy mistake, given they don't really seem to know much about him! XD They know who his father is, but that seems to be all (it's Gajeel, he's not going to tell them his life story! XD ): "****_He is the only known living son of the late Mr Redfox. I am afraid I do not know much of his family_****," – nobody even knows if he has siblings! XD Hehe, sorry if this was really long and I've just terrified you with babbling...0:)**

**_Erin Bloodrein Sage,_**** hahaha! Well, he's bound to be used to it – you've seen him right?! 3;P Granted, he'll just be ****_really_**** tall with ****_really_**** long hair, and ****_really_**** muscular! XD No piercings... ;) Thank you! XD Hope you liked this chapter! XD Hehe, did you like sneaky Juvia?! 3;D**

**_Ice and Thunder,_**** hehe, it's ok! ^_^ Hope it's not being too hard on you!? ^_^ I wasn't sure if you'd decided not to read it, because I know Pride and Prejudice isn't 'everybody's cup of tea', so I had no idea whether or not you'd just decided to skip over it 0:) Awww, thank you! *Hugs* You didn't have to go out of your way! *-* Hehe, which one are you watching?! XD Thank you! *-* I'll try! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD**

**_Miri,_**** I admit, I have a thing for the underdogs and misfits too (who hasn't! 3;P ), but it's really hard to respond to your review without giving spoilers! XD There's a lot I want to type here, in an excited rush of what's to come...but I can't...but yeah, the time period seems pretty harsh back then compared to these days...:( ...I hope you don't hate Levy...in this story or in Fairy Tail now...in this, Lucy is trying to help her get her thoughts across to people better and apologises when she gets it wrong: ****_""-em, Sir, my sister meant no offence! She was just upset that she fainted in front of you – she was worried that you would take offence at her doing so!" Lucy interrupted, trying to save her sister from more ridicule,"_****...there's also the point where Lucy realises in the first chapter that Levy hasn't made her real point clear, and she'd not taken offence since she'd understood...like I said...I can't say more...*sigh* but thanks! ^_^ Hope I haven't scared you with this giant response! It's not a rant, promise, I'm really worried it sounds like one...I am actually sitting smiling! XD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Today:<span>**

_**'Conceit and Crudity' Ch3 – Fairy Tail (GaLe/Gajevy + others)**_

**Sunday:**

_**'Dishes' – One Piece (Zosan)**_

_**Tuesday:**_

_**'**__**His Sixth Year Crush' – One Piece (Zorobin)**_


	4. Chapter 4 - A Warm Sunday Afternoon

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

**Hey mina! Sorry this is a day late – I had an essay deadline at 4pm yesterday...I thought I'd have a chance to update, and I didn't until 6 which seemed a little late...:( Sorry, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – A Warm Sunday Afternoon<strong>

Levy and Lucy walked out of the church, Levy discussing the service happily with her sister, their arms linked. Levy had hoped that nothing would have changed this week at church; however her prayer had not been answered. Both Mr Dreyar and Mr Redfox had repeatedly glanced in their direction as they had sat with their parents. Levy certainly would not have said they were gentlemen; however Mr Dreyar seemed to have the most manners, at least during a conversation.

Levy, Lucy and Miss Loxar had spent an hour together in Mr Dreyar's company before Mr Redfox had appeared to ask Miss Loxar to dance, at which point Mr Dreyar had asked Lucy to dance, leaving Levy alone without a partner. She had taken her small book out of her bag and found a place to read in peace while the others danced in their couples until Mr Fullbuster interrupted to ask for dances from both in turn. Levy had been surprised when a male voice had interrupted her reading. She had been even more surprised to of found it belonging to Mr Fullbuster, asking her for the last dance of the evening, usually reserved for the woman of the man's special choice.

"Good morning, Miss Conbolt, Miss Lucy Conbolt. Did you have a good evening?" Levy turned, restraining her annoyed expression, to face a serious faced Mr Redfox.

"Good morning, Mr Redfox! That we certainly did!" Lucy smiled happily, "how was your evening? I have never seen you dance so much!"

"I did indeed, Miss Lucy. As to how much I danced, there have never been such wonderful young women to dance with. Even your sister here is a surprisingly wonderful dancer, considering how much she seems to loathe dancing." The slight smirk as he made his last comment failed to go unnoticed by Levy as he walked alongside them. Why could he not just leave them be?

"Ah, my sister often finds herself without a partner, my dear Mr Redfox. I feel you may have caused others to accept her presence and beauty by asking for a dance yourself however. Even Mr Dreyar was asking about her while we danced, though he feared he had better not ask her to dance himself for he felt he may have slighted her earlier by accident." Levy looked away as Mr Redfox turned to face her, his eyes trying to search her.

"Did you feel slighted, Miss Conbolt?"

"At points through the evening, Sir, but less so by Mr Dreyar and more by another."

"Oh? And who else would dare slight such a woman as yourself? If you wish, I shall talk to them myself?"

"That would be an interesting conversation indeed, Mr Redfox, however I believe the whole neighbourhood would think you mad." Levy placed a fake smile on her lips as she turned to face the giant man by her side.

"Oh? I doubt the whole neighbourhood would think the man's slights just, Miss Conbolt. I certainly would not."

"However, Mr Redfox, you are the man to have slighted me, so you must be playing a very interesting game indeed." Levy's fake smile continued to play upon her lips, masking her feelings perfectly.

"Levy! At what point did Mr Redfox slight you?!" Lucy asked in shock, pulling them to a stop, "You did not say anything before! Mr Redfox would not slight you. Juvia says Mr Redfox speaks highly of you! He was happy to of had a chance to meet you yesterday! Juvia says he has noticed a great change in you since our sisters married!"

"I had not realised you and Miss Loxar were so close, my dear Lucy." Levy responded, her fake smile gone completely.

"She wishes to be your friend, Levy. She is actually very lovely concerning matters that do not require mentioning Mr Fullbuster." Lucy cheerfully replied.

"Oh? Do you plan to give up on Mr Fullbuster?" Levy asked surprised.

"Perhaps." Lucy answered, a knowing smile on her face.

"Miss Conbolt." Levy turned back to Mr Redfox, suddenly reminded of his presence.

"Yes?" She replied, looking up at him.

"Will you perhaps take a walk with me?" He asked, a very serious expression across his face.

"Oh...of course, Mr Redfox, if you should wish."

"I would wish very much that you would." He replied, offering her his arm.

They walked in silence for a while, Levy smiling once she recognised the path they were taking. It was the path that led to the little place by the river that she liked so much. She hoped this would not be an unpleasant walk, or it may perhaps ruin the peacefulness of the place for her. She looked up at the man whose arm she was currently holding. He was certainly a handsome man, as the rumours told, and after seeing such beautiful and unusual eyes, she could not help but feel he no longer seemed like such a terrifying male. Her sister, as far as she knew, still had not braved looking at the man directly, but she seemed perfectly happy talking to the man, if not a little nervous concerning him when he was not directly in front of her. Were her suspicions perhaps true?

"Did you make your dress yourself? The earthy orange suited you." Levy looked away, suddenly aware that she had been staring.

"Yes, I spent many months sewing my dress for the ball. My sister thought that I should try a style that was a little out of date, and I chose orange for it was the closest to my usual brown that I could find that would be considered colourful." Levy replied looking off into the distance.

"Your sister obviously has a rather clever eye for deciding what should suit another woman. However, you must have very talented hands to have achieved such beautiful craftsmanship. I could not help but admire your hard word."

"Th-Thank you, Mr Redfox," Levy responded, trying to hide her blush under her brown bonnet.

"Did you make your current dress yourself?"

"Yes, I did. May I ask if there is a point to our walk?" Levy asked, looking in front of her at the path.

"I am concerned about your sister-"

"-Then should you not have taken a walk with her, Sir?" Levy interrupted, continuing to look forward.

"I fear I would have no influence, and marrying the correct man is certainly an important subject. Both you and your sister are now at an advantage, as you now have sisters that are happily settled that can provide for you if it should become necessary. Both of you may marry for better reasons than money, you must understand." Mr Redfox began, watching Levy to check her reaction, "I do not believe it necessary to accept Dreyar's attentions just because he will inherit a generous estate from his grandfather."

"Mr Redfox, I will have no say in who my sister marries, however I would not try to persuade her to choose you over him, Sir." Levy replied, suddenly looking sternly back up at Mr Redfox as she let go of his arm.

Mr Redfox stopped walking and gazed at Levy, seemingly thinking about something concerning her. She stopped walking and turned completely so that she could watch him politely, waiting for him to either speak or continue walking. Mr Redfox took a few steps towards her and stopped, looking down at her face. Levy stared back into his mahogany flecked crimson eyes, still waiting for him to say something. His hand moved to push a strand of his own hair behind his ear before he turned to continue walking.

"I would not ask you to persuade your sister to marry me – I would not ask anyone to persuade your sister to marry me, and please believe this to be true when I say that I have no interest in your sister other than she is a sweet girl and your sister." Mr Redfox began, looking towards the fork in the path before turning left towards the river, "I do not wish to see her wasted on Dreyar, and I would not wish the pain on you of seeing your sister miserable. A few years ago you would have considered it a lesson to other women; however I believe that even then, you would have been genuinely sad for your sister. Now I certainly believe you would share your sister's pain, considering how much you have matured in these past few years."

"Mr Redfox, you are speaking as if you are an old friend; however I believe I met you for the first time only yesterday. How can you have an opinion on how much I have matured? As to your seemingly unfounded dislike of Mr Dreyar, I do not understand how it should affect either my sister or myself marrying him?" Levy defended, her annoyance at her companion starting to show slightly.

"I have been aware of you for some time now, Miss Conbolt – I have just lacked good reason to introduce myself." Mr Redfox responded, looking down at Levy from his vantage point, "I have good reason to dislike Dreyar, but it is not my secret to tell. The Loxar family would be most unhappy indeed if I explained. As to either of you marrying him, I would be concerned for your sister, but disappointed concerning you."

"You would be disappointed with me?! Sir, I do believe it is time that I should be returning home – lunch will be on the table when I return." Levy responded in annoyance, stopping where she was and making to turn to walk back.

"Then please, Miss Conbolt, allow me to walk you home-"

"-No, Sir. I shall be able to walk home safely on my own. If you walked me home, Sir, then I should have to ask you to join us for lunch, which would require me having to entertain your company for longer. So I shall ask you to please continue to enjoy your walk alone." Levy interrupted, starting to walk back.

"Miss Conbolt, I'm not sure why I seem to keep offending you, but please understand that it has not once been intentional. If you would please allow me to walk y-"

"No, Sir, I shall not."

Levy continued along the path home alone, a set of crimson eyes watching her until she was finally out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>If Mr Redfox isn't interested in Lucy, why's does he keep approaching them? Why is Mr Redfox so determined to warn Levy and Lucy away from the mysterious Mr Dreyar? What has he done? And why would Mr Redfox be disappointed in levy for marrying Mr Dreyar, but only concerned for Lucy?<strong>

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ Next week's chapter will be up early since I'll be away for the second half of the week! Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MakeItHayle,<em>**** sorry...I was trying to write the awkward first dance where neither knows what to say...not that Levy wanted conversation ;) Hope this chapter made up for it!**

**_Hadeni-chan,_**** glad you loved it! XD I actually did a lot of research to double check things and look up some necessary information for a later chapter! So thank you! XD Hope you enjoyed this one! ^_^**

**_Ice and Thunder,_**** you sound very nervous? ;) Don't worry about it, as long as you're fine! ^_^ Thank you 0:)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunday:<span>**

**_Another Dancer – One Piece (Zorobin)_**

**Monday:**

**_His Sixth Year Crush Ch3 – One Piece (Zorobin)_**

**Wednesday:**

**_Conceit and Crudity Ch5 –Fairy Tail (Gajevy/GaLe & others)_**

_(If anyone has any one-shot requests, just let me know! ^_^ )_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Loxar's Gossip

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

**Hey! ^_^ Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a couple of days early, but I'm away for a couple of days starting tomorrow :P Hope you enjoy this next chapter! ^_^**

_(If you have any one-shot requests, let me know and I'll work on them while I'm away!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – The Loxar's Gossip<strong>

Levy walked along the dusty main street, her arm linked with her sister's. Levy had found herself pulled into several shops already that morning, and Levy could see the next one in front of her. They stopped in front of the busy window, Lucy admiring the various materials and patterns. Levy absentmindedly agreeing with Lucy's observations on the materials, while she thought about her new book.

Something suddenly caught her eye, drawing her attention to the window. The movement stopped and she tried to work out what had changed. Her eye was quickly captured by a cream coloured linen as she studied the now still window. It had beautiful little earthy orange flowers, each no bigger than the button on a man's sleeve. She started walking into the shop, Lucy eagerly following behind.

Levy walked out the shop empty handed less than half an hour later, her sister with a new blue bonnet. They started along the street, Levy slightly disappointed that she could not afford the material with what was left of her allowance after she'd bought her book earlier. She did not know what had made her consider getting such a piece of material, but she had wanted a dress made of it none the less.

They had only taken a few steps when her sister suddenly stopped and excitedly waved across the street. Levy looked in the direction she was waving and her heart sunk. She had not realised quite how close they had been to the blacksmith's, and she would certainly have preferred that they had walked past without gaining the attention of a certain tall, black haired male. They crossed the street to talk politely to the large handsome male in question.

"Good afternoon, Mr Redfox!" Lucy greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lucy." He replied, bowing his head in greeting as he continued with his work. "Miss Conbolt, it is nice to see you again. How long has it been since we last spoke? Two weeks perhaps? I hope you have been well?"

"I am very well, Sir. How, pray, is Miss Loxar? I have not seen her to speak since the ball." Levy inquired, genuinely interested in the woman who asked to be her friend.

"Juvia is very well indeed; I shall let her know that you inquired after her – she will be very happy-"

"-She will, will she? I did not think she would be happy to hear such things concerning 'rivals', Redfox." A male voice boomed from behind them, Laxus appearing beside Lucy, "Afternoon, Miss Conbolt, Miss Lucy."

"Good afternoon, Mr Dreyar. I believe Juvia would be very happy to hear of my sister's inquiry. My understanding is that she does not consider my sister a rival, but as a young lady she would like to become very close to due to other matters that she has only yet hinted to." Lucy replied, her happy but shy smile changing to a sly one, Levy noticed as she watched her sister with great curiosity.

"Oh? She was not concerned by Mr Fullbuster's choice for the final dance?" Laxus jested, "I admit, I would not be surprised if she was not but a little jealous – I certainly was not disappointed by my partner myself, for mine was the prettiest in the room-"

"-'nay, the whole of England, maybe even the world!' Is that what you were planning to say, Dreyar? I hope these intelligent young women will not fall for your pretty words; it would be a waste indeed." Mr Redfox interrupted bitterly.

"Gajeel!"

The four of them turned, Mr Dreyar reluctantly, from their conversation towards the happy voice of a young girl.

"Wendy! Afternoon to you! Where is your sister? Should you be out here, or have you snuck away again?!" Mr Redfox laughed, receiving an enthusiastic hug from the young girl with long deep blue coloured hair falling out from under her pale green coloured bonnet.

"Juvia is at home – Mr Fullbuster is there and she has decided to try Miss Conbolts's advice!" Wendy replied giving a giant happy smile before turning to the lady in question, "Miss Conbolt! I am so happy to finally meet you! I have heard so much about you!"

"Good afternoon, Miss Wendy – am I correct in assuming that you are Miss Loxar's younger sister?" Levy heard a mocking grunt from Mr Redfox and felt her cheeks redden slightly in annoyance. "and I must say, recently I have been hearing from several people on first meeting them that they have heard of me. Pray tell me who has been telling everyone so much about me that they recognise me on sight?"

"Juvia is my mother's eldest daughter, but I guess I am not supposed to tell anyone that!" She giggled, glancing up at Gajeel in perfect bashful innocence, "However, I am sure even Juvia would be surprised that you do not know who has spoken of you!"

"It would surprise me greatly, if Miss Conbolt had realised she indeed had a man secretly admiring her from afar, however at least she has manners!" Mr Dreyar started, his hand rising only slightly before falling back to his side, going almost unnoticed by the rest of the small gathering.

"Well if she actually had someone other than Juvia and I to teach her, maybe she would be a perfect little lady by now, but as Juvia has been given a very full routine to follow, and I am the town's blacksmith, we don't really have much time." Mr Redfox responded, placing Wendy behind him protectively, "It is not as if she has parents to keep her occupied with important lessons."

"She has her mother, has she not?" Mr Dreyar retorted, pulling himself up to his full impressive height, much taller than Mr Redfox much to Levy's surprise.

"Where is her father, if she does not belong Mr Loxar? Although, surely she must for she bears his name, and it would certainly be quite the scandal if she is not!" Lucy inputted with curiosity.

"Miss Lucy! Miss Conbolt! How wonderful to find you both here! How are you?! Juvia has not seen you since the ball!" Miss Loxar cried cheerfully as she reached the small gathering, distracting them from their previous conversation.

"Juvia! Afternoon to you! I am happy indeed! I have bought a new bonnet and some threads today, and now as you see we have found ourselves amongst friends!" Lucy smiled happily hugging Miss Loxar in greeting.

"Good afternoon, Miss Loxar. I came here with Lucy to ask Mr Redfox how you were. We have not seen you in some time, other than brief smiles in church. He has told me you are well, as I can now see for myself." Levy replied, accepting the other blue haired lady's embrace.

"Juvia is very happy to hear that, thank you! Gajeel must have been very happy for Miss Conbolt to approach him! Juvia believes Miss Conbolt has now met my sister, Miss Wendy Loxar," Miss Loxar began cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Miss Wendy before Miss Wendy shyly stepped forward for a hug which was shyly returned by Levy. "Juvia is sorry that Juvia has not been able to visit – Juvia has been kept very busy. Juvia's father has been concerned since a gentleman's arrival to town. Juvia is very sorry, but Juvia must leave again. Juvia has been sent to find Wendy and is to return immediately."

"Oh, well, I was very glad to speak to you by chance, Miss Loxar. Perhaps you could come for tea some time?" Levy asked, accepting another hug from the younger lady.

"Of course! Juvia would love to! However, Juvia must leave now! Juvia will see Miss Conbolt on Sunday?" Juvia smiled and started to leave in a hurry, not waiting for a reply.

"Are there any manners between you and Miss Loxar, Redfox? The woman did not greet either of us! And for the girl to greet you, and then the women, but not me? Should I not have at least been before the women, as etiquette dictates, surely?" Mr Dreyar asked, clearly irritated.

"However, Mr Dreyar, that would be our failing as well, for we did not introduce you – Miss Wendy perhaps did not know your name." Levy suggested, trying to appease the overly large male.

"Miss Wendy? She knows my name well enough. Her sister and Redfox have spoken of me to her before – she has approached me in the past, so far as to inform me that she knows who I am. Who I am should surely put me before Redfox, should it not?"

"Nay, it should not. You show no interest in her, and only do when it is to discipline her. She chose not to address you as I have suggested that she should act as you do to her. She is an intelligent girl, and will not be influenced by the likes of you. Now please find your own way from my door; you are not welcome here as you well know." Mr Redfox started, his voice not giving away the anger that seemed obvious to Levy, "I would appreciate in future if you did not use common acquaintances as an excuse to find yourself where you are not wanted."

Mr Dreyar said his goodbyes to Levy and Lucy before walking off, his fury at being so blatantly talked down to in front of them clear in the way he walked. Levy waited patiently for him to disappear out of sight before returning her attention to Mr Redfox and her sister, her sister now awkwardly asking polite questions, conscious that something they were clearly unaware of had just occurred in front of them.

Levy took hold of her sister's arm and coldly said goodbye to Mr Redfox, still annoyed at him having slighted her again during their conversation. She was used to being slighted by her neighbours, having grown up in her beautiful and very accomplished sisters' shadows; however there was something particularly annoying in being slighted by Mr Redfox. Levy and Lucy left walking home quietly, neither wishing to discuss that which had just passed; even if that did not stop either from trying to decipher the day's very intriguing conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>What would make Levy want such a bold material so different to her usual brown? Why was Mr Redfox so determined to stop Mr Dreyar from flirting with Miss Lucy? What had Miss Wendy been implying? And who is this mysterious admirer that was talking so much about Levy? Why was Juvia in such a hurry to leave? And what did Levy and Lucy just witness?<strong>

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed that, and hopefully Wendy came across as cute! ^_^ She will reappear now that you've met her! ;D Levy's getting pretty good at reading Gajeel though, isn't she? ;D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>FlyingDoll4,<em>**** loving the blunt answers! XD**

**_piranha pk-san! _****XD I'm glad you're starting to enjoy this! XD I hope this chapter was up to scratch! ^_^**

**_Erin Bloodrein Sage, _****hehe – I know! Levy was so mean! XD Glad you liked the last chapter! XD I hope it is! 3;D Hopefully you liked this one too! XD**

**_MistyQueHarper-chan! *_* _****So happy this has peaked your interest! XD**

**_MakeItHayle,_**** ecstatic to hear that! XD Well, she's the eldest now, she has to look out for her sister! 3;D I know, and he's hardly got it easy! XD**

**_Ice and Thunder, _****don't worry, we all are! XD It's awesome to know that you're still keeping reading though! *_* When I've asked people before what film they've seen, they suddenly get nervous as if they think I'm going to tell them that they're watching the wrong one! XD There isn't a wrong one, but you can understand why I thought you sounded hesitant! XD**

And as a little side note, I think there's only one more person to meet! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tuesday:<span>**

**_His Sixth Year Crush Ch4 – One Piece (Zorobin)_**

**Friday:**

**_Conceit and Crudity Ch6 – Fairy Tail (GaLe/Gajevy & others)_**


	6. Chapter 6 - To Make a Dress

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Hey mina, keeping the ANs short today – got sent home ill in the middle of my lab yesterday morning :( Still not feeling well today, but I wanted to update for you. There is one _really _long explaination...but I felt it really need to be answered, and I couldn't just PM when I'm feeling better_...:P _So, here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – To Make A New Dress<strong>

"Levy...you could ask him...? He would tell you, I am sure," Lucy suggested, leaning over Levy's shoulder as they watched the tall, black haired man walking down the garden path, "he must know – he certainly seemed to be part of whatever is going on."

"I think he is no more part of it than part of it as a dear friend. Miss Loxar seems to have trusted him with very sensitive information. What I wish to know is why?" Levy replied, "also, he warned me on our walk three weeks ago that Mr Dreyar is not the gentleman we think he is, and that he cannot explain more or the Loxars would be very upset with him. There is no benefit in approaching Mr Redfox, unless you wish me to be in a foul mood."

"Levy, I do not understand what he has said to you to have upset you so much! I believe him to be quite the gentleman, and I believe he actually prefers your company to most." Lucy offered, laying a hand gently on her sister's shoulder.

"He has slighted me every time that we have met and he finds great humour in it!" Levy replied, her annoyance at the man in question clear in her voice, "Also Lucy, Mr Redfox is here to work; we would be extremely unlucky for Mother to decide to invite him for lunch, and that would be my only reason for acknowledging his current presence here."

"You talk to the gardeners, my dear sister – are they not here to work?" Lucy teased.

"Yes they are here to work, however they decide to entertain me during their breaks. I do not seek them out, they find me." Levy retorted, "Jet and Droy are indeed interesting young men who enjoy trying to make me laugh, which is not something easily done, as you well know."

"Yes Levy, but would you not at least give Mr Redfox a chance? I have never known you to take such a strong opinion of any person – perhaps you could possibly be misreading your feelings?" Lucy asked, turning away from the now empty window, "Levy, he is a good man, and he certainly seems to give you in particular his attention. He is more than just polite with you, he is friendly!"

"Then he is overly friendly with you! He seems to give you great attention indeed! He only ever asks of you, other than to mention Miss Loxar." Levy replied, still staring at where she had last seen the large male disappear.

"You are jealous, Levy! You are being jealous! You like him, I know it! Levy, please just give him a chance...I am sure you will realise how much you like him if you just talk with him more! He has asked of you every time I have been to his office for the last few years – I believe you even managed to catch his eye while in the presence of Mira and Erza! Just, please, talk to him?" Lucy pleaded, starting to make her way out of the door slowly, on her way down to sit with their mother to do needlepoint.

"I am not, Lucy, nor will I ever be. You are welcome to him if you wish – he is not the man for me."

"Levy! Levy get down here now!" A high-pitched screech came up the stairs only an hour later.

Levy lifted her head slightly, slowly bringing herself out of her book as she tried to decide if her mother's call had just been in her head. She jumped up in fright as she heard her mother's call once more – it truly was a terrible noise! Levy placed her book down and calmly made her way down the stairs, Aries passing her politely, moving in the opposite direction. Levy was greeted by her sister standing in the sitting room doorway, a look of excitement on her face as she bounced in anticipation. The way Lucy was acting, Levy almost expected a rich eligible bachelor to be on the other side of the door, having already asked for Lucy's hand in marriage.

That was not what she found.

What Levy found was a large box, wrapped beautifully in brown paper with a expensive-looking large blue bow – a very similar shade to Levy's hair. She approached her mother carefully as she eyed the package suspiciously. It did not take long for her mother to explain that Aries had been given the package to bring back for her after completing her errands provided to her by Virgo, especially considering the excited speed that her mother was talking at. Levy could certainly understand her mother's excitement – she already had three out of her five daughters married and there had seemed little hope to anyone of Levy getting married, so of course such a grand looking gift should cause excitement!

Levy pulled open the bow carefully, silently thinking that it would make a good trim for one of her sister's bonnets. She could feel the two sets of eyes watching her intently, while a strange sense of a third silently confused her, as she unwrapped the paper and lifted the lid off of the box. Levy stared in shock, completely speechless as her eyes fell on the contents. She heard a gasp behind her and knew her sister understood her thoughts completely, while her mother sat in happy confusion. Levy gently lifted the cream coloured linen out of the box, admiring the tiny earthy orange flowers up close.

How had someone even known that she had wanted this? She had not told a soul, and Lucy had only known after overhearing her ask the shopkeeper about it – there was no possible way that her sister could have afforded such a piece of material. Levy would have needed slightly more than her usual allowance to buy such a piece long enough for a dress. Maybe she did have someone watching her? She suddenly remembered the strange feeling of a third set of eyes and looked towards the window, only just catching the sight of a movement disappearing from the window.

Someone was watching her.

Levy slipped the dress on, ready for the summer dance. If she wore the dress she had made from the material, surely the person who had bought her it would make themselves known, even if it was not the person watching her. When she had voiced her concerns later to Lucy, her sister had suggested that perhaps Jet or Droy had seen Aries with the parcel and had been curious. Levy had of course attempted to slyly ask them, but if it had been them, they were not going to tell her. Levy sat impatiently as Lucy did her hair, Aries doing Lucy's neatly in turn. The last week seemed to take forever as she waited for the dance; she had never before wished for one in her five and twenty years. However they soon found themselves in the family carriage and on their way.

Upon arrival they were quickly met by Miss Loxar and her sister. Levy was happy to see her new friend happy and well. In fact, she was even happier to hear that things were going well with Mr Fullbuster. She made a mental note to seek him out as the afternoon continued, but her current mission was to find out the name of the generous person who had seen fit to buy her the material she had wanted. She knew Lucy was not too upset that she had had to give up the gentleman, but she knew she now had to try to find another man for her sister in the hopes of appeasing her sister's worries of remaining a burden; Levy herself had those.

She smiled politely as Mr Dreyar walked towards them, clearly back from his recent venture to town that had provided them with peace. Alongside him walked a well dressed man not much taller than Lucy. Two things grabbed her attention about him; the first was that he had a particularly large grin, the second was his unusual hair colour. Levy's hair had been skilfully hidden under her large brown bonnet, the blue only just visible. However this man walking towards them had strange pale pink hair. Levy had never seen such a hair colour before, but she was not about to object to the man for his inherited features, her own particularly shocking.

"Miss Conbolt, good afternoon to you!" Mr Dreyar called happily in greeting, "I have someone here I wish to introduce you to, so that I may not feel guilty for stealing a dance from your sister."

"Afternoon, Miss Conbolt!" The younger man smiled, "and this must be your sister that Dreyar so frequently mentions, Miss Lucy?"

Miss Loxar quickly excused herself, taking her sister with her, before Levy could make to introduce them in turn. Levy quickly confirmed Lucy to be her sister, watching Miss Loxar leave out of the corner of her eye. Levy had started to form suspicions concerning Miss Loxar's family and Mr Dreyar, but she was not about to express them so openly. She remained quiet as Mr Dreyar introduced them both to his friend from town, Mr Natsu Dragneel, and then asked Lucy more formally for a dance, leaving Levy alone with Mr Dragneel. The two stood in companionable silence for a few moments before Mr Fullbuster spotted them, approaching them with a happy grin – particularly out of character as far as Levy was concerned.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?! I have not seen you since Michaelmas! I hope you have been well?" Mr Fullbuster greeted happily, "and I see you have acquainted yourself with our Miss Conbolt! If you ever need advice, she is the one to ask! She has certainly gained a level head since her sisters left! I cannot think of a more useful ally! Although I must say, she does look rather pretty in her new dress!"

"Thank you," Levy managed to squeeze in quietly before the two men continued.

"I have been very well indeed, Gray! I must agree, she does look very dashing, but what would be this advice that you required of her?! I cannot imagine your pride falling enough to ask a woman for advice!" Mr Dragneel replied tauntingly.

"My pride, Natsu, is well in check! However, it was _Miss Loxar_ that she advised! I had planned to seek Miss Conbolt out this afternoon to thank her for her advice to Miss Loxar! Things have gone wonderfully since Miss Loxar was encouraged by Miss Conbolt, to the point where I consider myself a taken man!" Mr Fullbuster's face paled as he realised what he had just announced so openly – he clearly had not approached her on the subject yet.

"Congratulations on your future engagement!" Levy and Mr Dragneel responded together before they looked at each other and laughed, much to Levy's surprise – she clearly was becoming more open as her sister had told her.

"Future engagement?" Levy's heart sank.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Mr Dreyar the suitor Levy will deem appropriate to encourage? Or will her suspicions be proved correct? Who is this Mr Dragneel, and what part will he play? How will Miss Loxar react to Mr Fullbuster's proposal? And who just appeared to make Levy's heart sink?<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter! Just to say, posting may be a little weird next week due to changes in circumstances, so I can't promise that the next chapter will be posted on the usual day, or time (really sorry about this week...), but the next chapter WILL be up next week.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Erin Bloodrein Sage,<em>**** gihe, glad you're still loving it! 3;P Well, she had to receive something from her admirer from afar 3;P Awww, thank you! XD I put a lot of thought into that, but part of me still feels really mean! Hope you enjoyed this one too, and sorry it's late!**

**_piranha pk-_****san, I promise they're all about the same length! XD ...some just feel shorter than others...:) I did thanks! I even got to see my grandparents, which was an added bonus! XD**

**_Ice and Thunder,_**** mwahahahaha, Mr Dragneel of course! 3XD Hehehe, don't worry, he'll, em, get himself some attention 3;D Really? *-* Thank you! XD Hope this chapter was as enjoyable! XD**

**_'Guest', _****thank you so much! XD That really means a lot! XD Hope you liked this chapter! XD**

**_'Miri',_**** hehehe, it's all in Levy's opinion XD Mary would have been used to being slighted and overlooked, so in this, when Gajeel starts teasing her (Levy as Mary), she takes it to be a slight! She felt a little slighted when he seemed (to her) to be flirting with Lucy at the ball, which she was used to anyway, but he had seemed to tease her while 'flirting' with Lucy. He wouldn't look at her while they were dancing (really he was probably just being awkward, he has already admitted to have shown an interest in her from before her sisters married, which at this point is about four years previous). Mr Dreyar then made it sound like Mr Redfox had insulted her, when really he'd just been trying to explain how Mr Dreyar knew who she was. Then he technically didn't finish their dance (but Levy WAS paying more attention to Mr Dreyar than him, so who can blame him?) Then he commented on her dancing, saying she was 'surprisingly wonderful' even though she apparently hated it with a smirk, so she took it as a slight. Then it had seemed as if he had asked her to take a walk with him so that he could persuade her to encourage her sister to accept his attention (she IS used the attention being on her sisters, rather than her), and then said he'd be disappointed if she married Mr Dreyar, but she picked up the wrong idea there thinking he'd be disappointed in her, not that he'd be disappointed that she had married another man ;) She had been insulted when he laughed after her asking Wendy if was Miss Loxar's sister. So basically, he's being honest, and ****_actually_**** attempting to ****_flirt_****...and she just keeps taking it the wrong way, and on top of that is actually continuously insulting him (mostly unintentionally). So, since flirting seemed to be having the opposite effect from what he wanted...3;P Hope this helped! Sorry this is so long! He's just teasing her in an attempt to flirt (Juvia has already explained he's never tried to before), but she doesn't realise that he's flirting...teasing can just sound like insults if you don't realise they're not meant to be *shakes head* Juvia really is just so adorable, isn't she?! XD ...she's kinda my favourite female Fairy Tail mage 0:) She's tied with Gajeel for favourite overall 0:) I love everything about her! XD**

* * *

><p><em>So, posting will be a little weird next week due to changes in circumstances, and posting days MAY be changing...I'll let you know as soon as I know! And if anyone has any requests, let me know! That's why One Piece is hogging the Sunday One-Shots at the moment! (I feel like I'm neglecting you...) I may write a Baccana while answering my OP requests though<em>


	7. Chapter 7 - Exposing One's Feelings

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima ^_^**

**Hey minna! ^_^ So, this is me posting from the uni library (on my own laptop), and I guess the fact that I'm updating right now suggests that I might actually to be able to post closer to 'on time' due to the change, so yay! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – Exposing One's Feelings<strong>

Levy turned around calmly, her fake smile present as always during the appearances of the man who had just appeared behind her. She looked up into his red eyes as he looked down at her questioningly, standing directly in front of her, causing Levy to have to crane her neck to look at him. She held back a little laugh as she realised he had brushed his hair neatly for the Summer Dance, much like how it had been the second time that she had met him she now realised. Her laughter must have been obvious in her features as he almost appeared offended as he continued to stand looking down at her, awaiting a reply.

"Future engagement?" He repeated, snapping Levy from her thoughts and causing her to blush; she had been caught staring again.

"Mr Fullbuster has just informed Mr Dragneel and me of his plans for the future," Levy replied awkwardly, not sure how to approach the subject with Mr Redfox, considering Miss Loxar had yet to be approached on the matter.

"And do Mr Fullbuster's plans concern either you or 'Mr Dragneel'?" He asked, looking at Mr Fullbuster warily.

"Only if either of them had designs on either myself or Miss Loxar – I wish to approach her father tomorrow after hopefully gaining a positive answer from her this evening after the dance." Mr Fullbuster replied happily, "don't worry, Redfox – Miss Conbolt is not the one I am after; I am only after your dearest friend!"

"Huh, I can tell you her answer now if you want – since you moved to town almost a year ago, I have heard of little else but her feelings for you. What made you change your mind?" He asked, Levy sure she had caught him glancing at her.

"Well, she approached me saying that she was going to take Miss Conbolt's advice, and really we have discovered we enjoy talking and spending our time together. My one concern is related to Miss Wendy, perhaps you could inform me of the consequences of Miss Loxar marrying and leaving home with concerns to her sister?" Mr Fullbuster asked, a look of concern obvious across his handsome features.

"Mr Loxar will take as little interest in her as usual, and her mother may take a greater interest in her – if not, she will probably spent most of her days playing in my yard." Mr Redfox replied thoughtfully.

"She may spend time with me if she wishes – I would not object to the company," Levy stopped, her face blushing slightly again as she realised what she had just suggested, the eyes of three men all carefully trained on her.

"A respectable woman such as you, Miss Conbolt, will spend your time bettering Dreyar's bastard?" Mr Dragneel asked in happy disbelief.

All eyes changed their subject from Levy to Mr Dragneel, Levy quietly happy that her suspicions had been correct, while all three stood surprised at his outburst; Mr Dragneel himself confused at which part of what he'd said could gain such a reaction. They all stood in silence for a few moments before Lucy reappeared, looking to Levy slightly offended. Levy waited a few moments for Mr Dreyar to appear, but it quickly became obvious he was not going to. Lucy cheered up immensely at the sight of Mr Redfox standing immediately beside Levy, hope threatening to re-enter her mind after an absence of over a month.

"Good afternoon, Mr Redfox! How wonderful to see you again! We have not seen you since you last came to shoe our horse almost two months ago!" Lucy greeted cheerfully, while Levy silently prayed that he did not pick up on her blunder.

"Very good afternoon to you, Miss Lucy." Mr Redfox smiled back, "however, I feel it has been much longer since I have seen you and your sister. I do not recall seeing you when I was at your father's estate last."

"Oh! We saw you from Levy's window! It looks out onto the path – we seen you approaching the house!" Lucy smiled before quickly bringing a hand to her mouth, realising her mistake.

"My sister does not mean it as it sounds, Mr Redfox, I assure you!" Levy offered, hoping that there had not been too much damage done, "we decided not to bother you while you were busy working – we would not wish to waste your time on us silly young girls."

"Miss Conbolt, no time spent with an intriguing, handsome young lady such as yourself could ever be considered wasted – more people should give their time to gain at least some of your knowledge, and to live in hope that they could earn half your good looks," he replied, bowing slightly and offering his arm before continuing, "if you would do me the honour?"

Levy stood completely stunned for a few moments, unable to let what Mr Redfox had said to her sink in. She stared up at him, him returning her gaze. Levy noticed his cheeks start to change, if only slightly. She jumped, suddenly becoming aware of everyone's stares. She quickly took his arm, thanking him quietly, her face flushed – much to the amusement of the others around them.

She allowed him to lead her up to the dance floor, the town's stares following them as they walked, caught by the sight of the proud-looking, smartly dressed tall blacksmith walking with the eldest Miss Conbolt, her new refreshing style drawing attention to her rather than hiding her within the crowd. Levy resisted the urge to hide behind him as they reached the dance floor, unsure of so many eyes watching her. Mr Redfox took her into his arms, holding her ready to dance as they joined the already dancing couples. Levy looked up at his smirking face.

She smiled.

The whole town disappeared from her sight, the knowledge of their neighbours' stares left her mind, and she smiled. She felt confident there as they danced in each other's company, all her worries gone. She felt his confidence washing over her as she stared up into his smirking face. She wasn't even sure why she was happy at the sight of a smirk, never mind his. He had done nothing but slight her, but something about his current smirk was different. It was not at her, it was more-

"Miss Cobolt?"

Levy suddenly became aware of their stillness – the music had finished. Her face flushed as she realised everyone was staring at them again, the two of them just standing there, her staring at him as he stood awkwardly, holding her until she came back from her thoughts. She released him and curtseyed, thanking him for the dance before allowing him to lead her from the dance floor. She did not look at him as they walked back to the others. She feared she'd only blush again if she looked into his eyes again. What had come over her? She hated this man and everything about him! He was a crude, uncivilised brute! He did nothing but insult her!

"Levy! You looked so beautiful dancing in your new dress! Have you found out who gave you the material?! You really must thank them! What were Mr Redfox and you talking about after the dance finished?! Mr Dragneel and I came back before you, even Mr Fullbuster and Juvia!" Lucy smiled happily, taking her sister's hands.

"Oh, we were not really talking, Lucy." Levy replied, a slight blush on her pale cheeks, glancing at Mr Redfox as he left them to speak to Miss Wendy, "although, you danced with Mr Dragneel?"

"I...I was complaining about Mr Dreyar to Juvia when she returned with Miss Wendy...and Mr Dragneel...he told me that that was just how Mr Dreyar was..." Lucy started sadly before her face brightened again, "but Mr Dragneel offered to dance with me to cheer me up. Mr Dragneel has a wonderful sense of humour, Levy – I could not help but laugh! I have not laughed so much since Millianna married! He told me he could not be happy while I was being so miserable! He is a wonderful young man, if not a little too bold! He was very happy to hear that you would happily spend time with Wendy! He had been worried that you would be 'too proper' to spend time with her considering her parentage...I had been a little surprised to learn the truth, were not you, Levy?"

"No...I had an idea that Mr Dreyar may be her father, at least after our encounter with him outside Mr Redfox's workshop. I felt as if...I had been a little unjust to Mr Redfox once I realised the situation..." Levy started awkwardly, "...however that does not excuse his behaviour! It does not change the fact that he is a crude, uncivilised brute of a male! I wish he would just leave us in peace!"

"Levy, you do not mean that! Mr Redfox is a very generous man to those he cares about, and he clearly cares for you, Levy! He is not a dancing man, yet every time he has been in company he has singled you out for a dance. Levy, others think you plain and awkward...they think you bold but wrong...he clearly does not...has it never occurred to you...that he could be your freedom? Perhaps if you are kind to him, respond to his attention, he will decide that you truly are worth him marrying? Levy, he may be your only chance!" Lucy declared almost desperately.

"Lucy, I do not need a man! And certainly not that ill-mannered brute!"

"'Ill-mannered brute'?" Levy felt her entire body turn cold, "are you referring to me?"

"M-Mr R-Redfox! I-I did no-"

"-If that is how you truly feel, then I shall leave you be." Levy stood frozen, unable to continue speaking. "Life is hard enough without someone so strongly unwanted forcing their company on you."

"Mr Redfox!" Levy spun around, expecting to find him still there, only to see his long black hair disappearing into the crowd and out of sight.

"Juvia will speak to Gajeel. Gajeel will likely go home for the evening, so Juvia will approach Gajeel tomorrow for Miss Conbolt. Juvia knows Miss Conbolt did not mean to hurt Gajeel – Juvia seen Miss Conbolt dancing...Juvia is sure no-one has ever seen Miss Conbolt so happy. Miss Con-"

"-Levy."

"Pardon?" Miss Loxar responded in obvious confusion.

"Juvia, my name is Levy." Levy replied, suddenly looking at Juvia with a determined expression, "I have always believed in being proper, Juvia. I have said what I thought necessary even though I knew others would think my thoughts ridiculous. I see you as a friend though, and I wish to attempt to be less proper, if not just to show you that I truly consider you a friend, Juvia. I was surprised by Mr Redfox, and my first thought was of my embarrassment at him seeing me in such a state, especially considering what I had witnessed concerning him."

Levy held Juvia's gaze as she paused for a moment, deciding she must continue.

"I did not wish to hurt him, I truly did not, but I was not lying about my opinion of him. He is truly an amazing man, having seen how he protects Miss Wendy; however, I have seen a side of him I did not think any man would have. I witnessed him being unforgivably crude in front of a wonderful young woman who did not deserve to hear such uncivil words. My opinion was set many months ago, even if only a few days before we first met, before we danced. I like the man he shows, but I cannot accept the man he hides."

* * *

><p><strong>Will Miss Loxar accept Mr Fullbuster's proposal? Why did Mr Fullbuster reassure Mr Redfox that Miss Conbolt was not the one he was after? Why does Miss Conbolt now find herself happy and unable to stop herself from blushing in front of such an 'ill-mannered brute'? And will he speak to her again after her latest insult? Or are things between them ruined forever?<strong>

**Well, Natsu stuck his foot in it, didn't he?! XD Wendy's secret is out, but everyone's good friends by now ;P Let's hope Natsu continues to be Lucy's knight in shining armour and that Juvia can fix things between Levy and Gajeel! ;P Just a heads up, there's only two chapters left ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MakeItHale,<em>**** haha, it is, isn't it?! XD Hehe, you're welcome! ^_^ He had to appear at some point though ^_^ The question now is more along the lines of whether I'll let him stick around now that he's told everyone the big secret and cheered Lucy up! ;P Hehe, he is probably the funnest character in Fairy Tail, and one of the funnest characters I know! XD I love that headcanon! XD She probably even tried to help him learn to read (saving him from some of Erza's strict teaching XD )**

**_Miri, _****gihe, that's probably because you seem to always ask the most in-depth questions! XD Continue to feel proud, my friend! XD I am impressed by it as well! XD And thank you so much for sticking to it! XD You're welcome! XD But after the explanation I gave you last week, you'll really get the impact of this chapter! XD That was perfect timing on your part! XD She's been insulting him for months, so there has to be a point where she pushes him too far ;P (onto Juvia 3;P ) Exactly! She's always able to do that and use it to become stronger! XD I don't care if she was originally a Phantom Lord mage, she's one hell of a Fairy Tail mage now! XD She openly admits her feelings and uses them to her advantage (even if they are sometimes her downfall – no-one is perfect...but her 'flaw' isn't that much of a problem really – she would have been serious in a life-or-death situation! XD ) Hopefully you'll like the next chapter! 3;D**

**_Erin Bloodrein Sage_****-san, ...I now feel I've missed an opportunity...but then Lucy wouldn't have had the worry of finding a husband in the slightest! XD He's completely devoted to her! But so are all her awesome spirits! XD Hehe, I could have even added Taurus and Scorpio ;P ...they don't have a butler though...or I would have added Capricorn XD ...I would have loved to have Aquarius as their mum, but I couldn't have her someone known for shrieking, gossiping and pretending to faint...but at the same time, all Mrs Bennet wants is for her children to be happy and cared for...*sigh* But yeah, Virgo is '(Mrs) Hill' (the housekeeper) and Aries is 'Betsy' (the maid) ^_^ Yeah, well she has someone watching out for her 3;P Mwahaha, was you're guess right?! XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! XD**

**_Maiokoe, _****hehe, glad you're finding it interesting! XD Yeah...it is a little, isn't it? 0:) Had the idea in my head for months, but I'm not even sure how I thought of it XD Happy to hear you think it's fun though! ^_^**

**_Ice and Thunder, _****thank you! *-* I'm so happy you're still enjoying this! XD Gah, thank you! XD Hahaha, well, would you have guessed that he'd do something like that?! XD Hope you enjoyed this one too! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so, updates...I have three deadlines at the end of next week (Thursday and Friday)...and one of them is <strong>**_REALLY_**** mean...so it may be Saturday before you get the next chapter because I might have passed out with exhaustion and too many painkillers :P I might give you a first chapter to a potential next story to make up for it if I have a chance to proofread...the next story hasn't been decided yet...which is why it would come from a 'potential' next story...hope you enjoyed this latest chapter ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8 - Unfortunately Harsh

**AN: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, along with all the characters! ^_^**

**So, have you been ok this last week? I hope so! ^_^ Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter – I did a lot of research for this one and can now tell you the origins of some of the current customs! XD So, the big, awkward, clunky title...definitely not a hint ;D Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight – Unfortunately Harshly Reprimanded<strong>

"Juvia! You look beautiful! You are truly a handsome bride!" Lucy cheered, dancing happily around Juvia as Wendy applied the finishing touches to Juvia's hair. "You do look wonderful in your blue dress!"

"Juvia would like to thank you all – Juvia is very happy!" Juvia cried, throwing her arms around her two closest friends, the three girls laughing happily as Wendy ran to tell everyone Juvia was ready.

Levy sat smiling through the service held at her friend's large house, happy to see two such good friends together and happy to be so. She had kept glancing at Mr Redfox a few seats along from her, unsure as to if she should attempt to talk to him. It had been three months since he had overheard her, and they had not spoken since – only worsening the gossip around town, announcing they had had a lovers' quarrel at the Summer Dance over her receiving the material for her dress from another man. Levy still had not found out who had sent her the material, but she was sitting in the dress at that moment, and all she wanted was to know that Mr Redfox would just glance at her, just once.

He did not.

Levy stood to the side with Mira and Erza, smiling happily, as Juvia threw the bouquet of flowers, and smiled even more when Lucy caught it. She had felt pained for some unknown reason as she had made the decision that there had been no point to her trying to catch the prized item – she had thought she had accepted years before that there would not be a gentleman for her to marry. She had accepted her plainness and knew she was considered uninteresting, and had therefore accepted that she would never marry.

However, as she stood watching her friend and her sister both so happy, she felt she had perhaps given up too soon, and now she realised she had driven away the one man that may still have accepted her. She had hurt the first man to show her any attention, and now he would not even look at her. She felt ashamed as she stood next to her elder sisters, unable to tell them of what she had done, but she did not doubt that they had heard the rumours.

Levy took her place at the table, keeping her head lowered as Mr Redfox stood opposite her. Would he even speak to her? Of course he would – it would seem rude if he did not. She waited patiently for him to say something to her as he took his seat. She ate her soup, starting to become conscious of the whispers around them. She calmly sat through the main course, deciding she should not be concerned as he had perhaps decided that he could not remain impersonal, even in front of the rest of the wedding party. Levy smiled sadly at her slice of bridal pie as it was laid in front of her – she did not need the prize that could be contained within the slice. She would never marry. She would never marry for there was no man who would want her, not anymore.

She pressed her fork gently into her slice, not daring to glance at Mr Redfox. She released a defeated sigh as she lifted the small forkful towards her mouth. It was not there. She had allowed herself to hope, if only for a moment. It had been a fool's hope. She glanced at Mr Redfox. He was looking absentmindedly in the direction of Juvia. What was he thinking about? Was he happy for her? Of course he was happy for her! What was he thinking? It would not be to do with Levy, even if Juvia had told her that she had indeed spoken to Mr Redfox, he had not tried to speak to her again. She had been forgotten. A tear threatened to escape her eye as she looked back down at her pie. She pushed the fork back into the pie, a little harder than was required, the fork making a clink noise.

She heard the room fall silent.

She looked around her, her eyes meeting those of the rest of the party, one by one. She felt the tear escape and she jumped to her feet, quickly running out of the room. She could not stay there. They all knew. They knew there had been at least the start of something. They knew she had ruined everything. They loved how much she was struggling with sitting so close to him – it gave them more to gossip about! How dare they try to involve themselves in her life! They had given her no attention before she had met him! Only Jet and Droy, the two gardeners, had thought her worth their attention, but now the whole town was enjoying her misery! They had realised she was upset by the way she'd treated a pie and felt they finally had reason to all stare at her!

"Levy?" Lucy's voice appeared into the washroom, "are you alright? Everyone is really worried about you...no-one had thought you would be quite so upset...perhaps you should have not accepted the pie?"

"Lucy, I am fine. I was just a little overwhelmed, that is all." Levy replied, wiping away the tears that would not stop falling so freely.

"You are not fine, Levy. Ignore those fools! You have never listened to them before, now is not the time to start!" Lucy assured her, "you are hurting, and they are being cruel. Levy, we do not need to go back if you do not wish to."

"You would be missed, Lucy, return to everyone." Levy smiled through her tears.

"He was upset...he looked really worried when you rushed out," Lucy started, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder, "he has looked nervous all day. It has actually seemed rather amusing to watch such a large man fidget around such a small woman!" she finished with a smile.

"Nervous? Why should he be nervous? And he has avoided me all day, Lucy...he has chosen to forget me." Levy replied sadly, the tears growing in size as she stood painfully calmly.

"Levy, he has not left your side all day! Have you not noticed? He sat near you during the service! He stood not far behind you while Juvia threw the bouquet! I was watching him!" Lucy announced loudly, taking hold of Levy's other shoulder to make Levy look at her, "And...Juvia confided in me last week...that he asked to sit opposite you during the meal...I have been waiting all day for him to speak to you, but he seems too nervous to speak to you – he did tell you that he would stay away from you last time he spoke to you, Levy...he has not chosen to forget you, he thinks that you do not want anything to do with him."

Levy walked into the main hall, their neighbours all enjoying their evening dancing and talking, celebrating to their hearts' content. Levy quickly found Juvia and started to walk towards her, only to find herself stopped by a hand gently grabbing her arm. Her heart stopped briefly, out of fear or happiness she did not know. She turned around to come face to chest with Mr Redfox. She looked at the object he was holding out to her with his other hand, not quite able to register the small object in her now empty mind. She looked up at him, recognising his awkward expression. She looked back at the small object, only to realise it was a small glass ring, no, the small glass ring – the glass ring from the bridal pie.

"I-It is yours. That is what got everyone's attention...they heard your fork hit the ring...I am sorry if I have made you so uncomfortable tha-"

"No! Thank you...I-I never thought that I would be the one to find the ring...just as I thought I would not be the one to catch the bouquet..." she smiled awkwardly down at the hem of her cream dress.

"You...thought you would not catch it...? That was why you did not try?! Damn it, woman! Juvia was planning to throw it to you! She spent hours practicing her throw so that you would be the one to catch it! It would not surprise me if she hunted out the slice of pie with the ring personally, just so that you got it! You certainly did a good job of trying to ruin her plans!" He explained exasperatedly.

"Ruined...her plans? She had pla-" she started, only to stop midsentence, an angry horrified expression taking over her features, "-how dare you use such language in front of a lady! You are a terrible excuse for a man! You are no gentleman, Sir! I was appalled when I first heard you use that language in front of Juvia! You insist on being a gentleman on the surface while you are obviously nothing but a crude, ill-mannered beast!"

"And you are truly conceited." Levy stared up at him in shock, "I have known for a while, but yet you still bring out the best in me. You believe yourself to always be right, and you base your opinions on ill-timed ventures. You are a fool, as you currently prove. Yes, I may use language you are not used to, but I do not always use it – I often consciously choose not to – but that is no reason to decide I am 'ill-mannered', far less a 'beast'. You openly talk down of men by referring to them as 'males', but not all men are the same. You consider Fullbuster a friend, but yet, you who knows all about our mutual friend's pain and knows that I try to help as best I can, call me a 'brute'. I cannot help my size, but I do not start fights with it, nor do I aim to hurt others with it."

He stared down at her, daring her to argue against him.

"Yes, I wished to hurt Dreyar after what he did, but I did not, and it was not because I feared my odds – I would do anything for my friends, as you know. I tried to warn you of his character, but you decided to blatantly ignore me and even demanded that I did not do a gentleman's duty by ordering me to continue walking alone, to not walk you home. You chose to accept his company and Fullbuster's, but not mine. You stand here accusing me of being uncivil, crude, a brutish beast, and not a gentleman? Who are you, Miss Conbolt?" He asked, looking down at her, an unreadable look in his eyes.

Levy stared back silently, unable to answer his question as she stood under his gaze.

"I know who you are. I have known for some time now, and I know you do not mean a word of your accusations – you are too kind to truly think such things, even if you were offended by my impolite language, you would not truly mean such things. You care greatly for the people around you – you are only terrible at expressing yourself. You wish to reprimand me for my language, to correct my mistake, not to be rude or insulting towards me using harsh words."

"Gaj-eel..."

* * *

><p><strong>No questions this week, just a cliffhanger! ;P Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm running around like a headless chicken trying to get ready for my parents' arrival...they've been away for a few days and now they're staying at mine tonight, and I've just finished 3 deadlines...the place is a mess...<strong>

_(And, yes this just feels like a short chapter...again...I was happy when I got my word count per chapter up to a minimum of 2000 words, but apparently you guys like longer chapters! I'll work on that for future though, but next week is the last chapter of this! And, if you've read my profile, you know I'm about to disappear for a while, but if you have any requests, just drop me a PM and I'll see what I can do! Exams are coming up and I need to pass them, and pass them well, to get my degree :) I still take breaks to write and sketch, but if I'm posting I'll be sitting wondering if you're enjoying the updates and not thinking about cells, genes and transcription factors! 0:) )_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Erin Bloodrein Sage<em>****-san, I'm sooo happy you thought so! XD Hehe, everyone except Levy knew by that point! ;P I know! I loved that bit too O:) Hahaha, glad you liked that! XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD**

**_Varentena, _****hehe, hope you're enjoying the outcome so far ^_^**

**_MistyQueHarper-_****chan, of course! XD Thank you! *-* Glad it's working! XD**

**_Ice and Thunder,_**** aragato! XD Hehe, hope this one wasn't a disappointment! XD Thank you! *-***


End file.
